


A long way to your heart

by DeyoChan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Anya/Raven Reyes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, True Love, mentions of Clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: The short story about Raven reminiscing the long way she had to walk though before she realized that, since the beginning her heart belonged to her childhood best friend: Anya Woods.





	1. Raven's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of sex and brief descriptions of it. Nothing explicit tho.

**...**

**Finn**

Raven was in eighth grade the first time she kissed a guy. But that wasn’t her first kiss, Finn was just the first _boy_ she kissed. She’d been already practicing for this very moment with her best and closest friend: Anya Woods.

Anya was a blonde girl, two years older than herself, who because some odd circumstances was stuck in Raven’s class. The brunette noticed the quick thinking and dry wit the tall sandy-blonde exuded and quickly became friends when they meet back in fourth grade.

She liked kissing Finn. Raven really liked this boy.

It happened when they were in high school, he was a year older than Raven, and out of nowhere his lips clashed against hers, probably trying to shut her up when she explained the dumb boy some math problems. The brunette had been tutoring the boy for a while now.

It didn’t happen as often as she’d like, but she did enjoy kissing Finn even though he was a little –too much- clumsy. The handsome, cute and funny baseball star of her high school.

And Raven already knew how to kiss, how to make the other one to shiver under the touch of her tongue and lips, how to apply the correct amount pressure when things escalated, and she was sad to find that Finn didn’t know how to keep up with her, always wrapping his arms around her waist clumsily, lots of tongue and the most unpleasant humping against her leg. She had to teach him, and with that thought in mind she made her mission to slowly teach fin how to properly kiss a girl.

Once he was properly ‘educated’ in the arts of kissing, it was only natural that she allowed her body to mold curves against his hard frame. Finn would moan happily when she bucked her hips teasingly, and he enjoyed every second. In more than one occasion he had let go a frustrated growl when she ended up their heated study sessions.

She wasn’t ready, and wanted to wait, but Finn couldn’t wait for her. The last time he spoke to Raven he broke her heart telling her that he had a new girlfriend, some girl called Clarke Griffin.

Devastated, the night Finn Collins broke her heart was the night she was about to tell him that she was ready and she wanted him to be her first. Later that same night, the blonde held her weeping best friend in her arms, cooed and sooth her until Raven relaxed in her arms. In a sudden movement she reached up for Anya’s lips and started kissing her… again, after all those months, like she was thirsty and dying for her lips.

Feeling a shiver down her spine, much like all those times in the past when she was asked to help Raven practice, Anya couldn’t say no, and didn’t want to stop kissing her.

But that time, things got out of hand, raging fire and hormones took a hold on them, their bodies clashed together giving into their needs.

The following morning, both Raven and Anya exchanged awkward greeting as they changed back into their clothes. They agreed that things escalated in a way that it probably shouldn’t have… or so Raven wanted to think.

The brunette proposed to never speak again about their ‘naked waltz’ and Anya said it was probably for the best. The blonde trusted her with her life and if her friend said it was okay and she was willing to forget about the best night of her life so far, she will do everything in her power to please Raven.

Even if her heart suffered along the road. But she could and will do it, for Raven.

Unaware of the hidden hurt in Anya’s gaze, the brunette bid goodbye and left her friend’s house sighing terribly confused about what just happened.

***

**Bellami**

He tasted like water chlorination. Raven would pet Bell’s messy black hair, hair that darker than her own. Feeling the man’s athletic and well build body, feeling the muscles surge with ecstasy as their lips slid wetly together. Bellami’s body was sleek, sharp, well-muscled, just like the swimmer he was.

And once he put on his training outfit, Raven loved to explore his body with her tongue, tracing the lines of muscle with her lips, feel Bell’s deep voice growling in desire when she took his length into her mouth was a boost to her ego. His junk tasted like chlorine too and she didn’t mind a single bit.

They both knew they were fooling around, neither of them dared to label whatever they were, it was just a friend helping another friend to get off from time to time. Raven never bothered to ask him for more, after all University was supposed to help you to experiment, didn’t it?

Or, that’s what Anya said to her whenever they had the chance to text each other after they went into different paths.

Anya moved to study abroad, while Raven moved to pursue her dream in MIT.

Even though they were a part, they promise to never lose contact. And they didn’t. at least once a week they Skyped, texted randomly during the day due to the hour difference, but they managed and they make it work.

Her friendship with Anya was the one thing Raven couldn’t afford to lose.

***

**Shaw**

He was maybe the only guy in her engineering classes who probably was equally smart as Raven herself. He was strong, handsome and immensely smart. When they kissed for the first time, it was a desperate attempt to shut his mouth, they were over the millionth argument of the day about some ridiculously over complicated theorem.

Soon, Raven found herself lying on her back, Shaw’s quick and eager hands undoing her and his pants, shirts discarded messily, lips bruising against each other’s, muscled frame rubbing against her curves, molding until they were almost one person. Raven’s ponytail undone, eyes lidded heavily from pleasure, inviting the guy’s sinful mouth.

A few weeks earlier Anya had told her, when Raven mentioned how much Shaw annoyed her, that it will happen eventually, that the tension between them two seemed to be the sex kind of tension.

And if Raven was honest with herself, she needed some kind of relief soon.

Fan of self-control, Raven admired the way Shaw resisted her attempts to get him to bed while he was coding or working, but she surely enjoyed the way he holds her like she wasn’t the most delicate thing in the world, like made of tissue paper when they were done and laid together. She’d have like to have more control, but she was fine with what she had.

Spending time with her new lab. buddy was exhilarating, especially when Shaw shows her his newest finished project or ideas for new ones. Kissing him, clinging to him was easy as they discussed friendly from time to time new ways to improve and upgrade whatever code the charming guy had in mind.

For a brief time, it was like a dream to her brain. A smart and fun man, a good kisser and a sweet person.

 _‘Looks like he’s a keeper.’_ Anya joked over the phone one night after hearing in all the _details_ about their date.

For some reason, Raven felt less and less hyped about her relationship and the more she expressed to her best friend how amazingly perfect Shaw was, she broke up with him after he said something about living together before getting married one day.

Marriage. With Shaw. Just… it didn’t sound or feel right… No.

And thus, she was single once again. Crying her eyes out over the video chat with Anya right after the blonde told her she was dating someone.

Raven thought she knew why she felt so horribly bad that night, she thought about Shaw and their failed relationship and she was okay, she’d live. But thinking about Anya’s early words, _‘Oh, forgot to tell you Rae, I’m dating this girl from work. Remember the friend I told you about? Yes, Echo, agreed to go out with me and well, we’re officially dating now! You’ll like her, she’s so sweet and smart and very funny!’_

She really believed that she was bawling because of her break up with Mr. Perfect, as Anya used to call him, but deep down she didn’t feel happy for Anya’s new girlfriend, well obviously she was happy to see her friend happy, she just had some odd feeling in her stomach at the thought of Anya kissing and making love to another woman…

***

**Wick**

It started as a joke between them. He teased, and she teased back.

“Could you learn to act like a true engineer if you kissed me, you know?” Wick joked. He was tall, cute with a soft patch of facial blonde hair that accentuated his goofy grin.

Smirking, this was a game two could play, Raven stood on her tip toes, arms around the blond’s neck, lips centimeters away from his own.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” She whispers against his lips, ready to back off when a hand in the back of her own neck pulls her, effectively mingling their lips together.

Wick quickly crouched to meet her, pushing her against the nearest wall. Everyone is the same height on their back.

Amazed at the skilled dork, Raven sighed happily: Wick did know how to kiss! And not only that, he really knows where to touch her softly or roughly, the nerdy engineer quickly learnt what she liked it and how to kiss her. The brunette didn’t shy away from voicing out her needs and desires, and surprisingly the blond was happy to oblige. She loved the feeling of having a little bit of control over the situation that leads her towards a magnificent climax.

Raven liked the cute smile that appeared on Wick’s face when he saw her, and the way the man clutched at her when they strolled down the street, the way he let Raven’s tongue slip into his mouth and, despite how normally eager he was to take her, he almost shyly, demurely met it with his own.

After that, they shared a couple of more nights together. Raven really like to feel him around her, and of course she told Anya about him.

For the first time in her life she was mad, really, really pissed at her friend’s advice.

_‘Don’t hurt him, Reyes. You’re probably not aware of this... but commitment issues affect us deeper than you thought.’_

Anya’s gaze was odd over the video phone call. Maybe _jealous_ or sad? Raven understood, her best friend was struggling with something in her own life but couldn’t voice it out.

“Do I have to cut the bitch who hurt you, sweetheart?” The Latina asks softly, careful enough to not push her friend, but rage was bubbling in her chest.

 _‘Just…’_ Anya whispers, still not meeting her friend’s eyes, _‘-promise me, you’ll be there for me next time I allow myself to think about another woman… promise me you’ll stop me if I meet another Echo.’_

 _That Echo woman had hurt my friend, she made her cry! I had to chase down and cut that bitch, put a homemade bomb in her ass_! But… then why was she feeling like dancing at the thought of a single Anya?

_‘R-Rae?’_

“I swear on my life, Ann. I am here and I will be here for you.” The Latina vows solemnly, “And no one will hurt you again. I’ll be there to stop them if they even thought of so much of making you cry.”

***

**John**

She was John Murphy’s dirty little secret. She noticed that she was that for many lovers, in fact, but he loved meeting her, kissing her aggressively, their dominant personalities clashing like two warships.

The green-eyed man was highly perceptive. She could tell Murphy smelled like extravagant perfume, _Emori’s maybe?_ And how he made a soft keening noise when he orgasms, eyes shut tight, fingers fisted in Raven’s straight as he let go still inside her, calling on God in a high pitched voice that was almost a sob. When they were done, John lying on his back, breathing hard, pulse racing, eyes glazed from pleasure, that’s when he loved kissing his younger companion the most, tasting himself on Raven’s lips.

“Please don’t go,” John would whisper, but she knew she didn’t mean it. He was married to Emori, who happens to be on a business trip, and Raven understood it was a natural reaction. Lazy, sweaty kisses snatched every single thought about John’s wife knowing about their affair.

Emori, Raven’s nemesis in her last year in University. A self-proclaimed know-it-all, a pretender only. It brought some pleasure to her, other than sexual one, to know she was getting that bitch back when screwing his husband.

Knowing she was nothing but a way to kill time for John, Raven allowed herself to play around and humor him from time to time. But she never stayed the whole night, she knew Emori was a good woman and that John would never pick her up over her wife.

That was the night she let herself to acknowledge how much she missed Anya. She missed her best friend so damn much, that she’d gone to seek shelter in Murphy’s arms…

_John fucking Murphy for fucks sake! I don’t even like the guy!_

After that night, she never picked up another phone call from John.

Understanding that she was alone, and that same loneliness dragged to sleep with a married man, Raven promised herself to take a break in order to make peace with her complicated self.

**************************

She came to a conclusion: Raven was done, so done with guys.

After an interesting time to herself and an even more interesting talk with Anya, she came to the conclusion that she maybe had been looking for the _perfect_ partner in the most I perfect place of all. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed it, but it was time to become a responsible adult. In a few months she’d be done with school for good.

The best grades in her class obviously, _‘You thought I’d slack down didn’t you!?’_ The asked Anya.

Last semester in University and she’ll be a full engineer!

‘ _Finally!’_ Anya teased her. She had already finished with her studies and started to work in the school field as a child language therapist back in the country.

Decided to ‘come out’ to her best friend, Raven told Anya about her new found interest in women.

Blushing slightly over the video call, the blonde chuckled, _‘Finally!’_

The cryptic reply sent Raven’s mind spinning. Was she a queer woman and she herself hadn’t noticed!?

 _“The fuck Anya, you’re supposed to be surprised and supporting of your best friend!”_ The brunette faked annoyance, but smiled, grateful of Anya’s way to lighten the mood with her dry wit.

Arching a pale brow, the blonde grinned mischievously, _‘I’ve been literally dying to bring up the ‘what it must not be addressed' incident, the one that happened in my bedroom when Finn ditched you?’_

Blinking dumbly, Raven’s mouth hung agape.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not smut yet, but I did put a fluff and angsty makeout session, hope it's good enough!
> 
> Also, Raven’s often the one portrayed as the heroic ‘victim’ of some tragedy, well, I’ll give you a victim of domestic violence in this chapter: Anya. I advise you to keep reading at discretion. (Nothing explicit.) I promise they will have their happy ending.

_…_

_“The fuck Anya, you’re supposed to be surprised and supporting of your best friend!”_ The brunette faked annoyance, but smiled, grateful of Anya’s way to lighten the mood with her dry wit.

Arching a pale brow, the blonde grinned mischievously, _‘I’ve been literally dying to bring up the ‘what it must not be addressed' incident, the one that happened in my bedroom when Finn ditched you?’_

Blinking dumbly, Raven’s mouth hung agape.

_‘You were pretty gay back then, if not a total gay ass, I thought that by now you’d make peace with your inner bisexual self, Rae.’_

For the first in her life, Raven Reyes had nothing to say to save herself except for long sigh followed by a short nod.

 _‘I knew it!’_ Anya proudly shouts over the screen, _‘Oh, Lexa owes me fifty bucks!’_

“What?! You two bet on m-”

_‘Oh, look at that! It’s time for my little sister to pay me those fifty! Gotta go, BYE!’_

Just like that she had come out to her best friend, sort of. But she didn’t get to tell her _who_ was the one that prompted her to do so.

***

**Becca**

She tasted like lipstick –some sort of fancy edition, not a cheap one. So far so great with her first serious female relationship.

After they’d become friends, coworkers, and to some people’s surprise –mostly Raven’s, they were a couple, the older and wiser woman became her lover. And every day she kissed Becca, the older woman tasted like the lipstick Raven’d grown to love so much, the same one she tasted their first date.

Becca was an excellent kisser! Before her, sex was one thing, and Becca was good at it, but it was the afterthoughts Raven had were shattering the first vivid relationships she had. It hurts her to acknowledge that, even though she liked and wanted the older woman to be with her, there was something that keep nagging her in the back of her head.

But she would stay with Becca for as long as the woman needed her. There could be much for other reasons for her to do it: for comfort, need… but Becca wasn’t the one for her even though she wanted to have something deeper this one time.

“You can’t fake a kiss; the other person will know if they don’t already.” Becca teasingly said whenever she felt Raven hesitate after a few well deserved orgasms.

Raven couldn’t tell Becca that she loved her even if she wanted to, because she did love her in a very _special_ way, but she wasn’t in love with her and Becca did not deserve to be lied to. She would kiss Becca longing, hungrily, affectively. The kind of kiss that leaves you breathless and nearly weeping in need.

Becca would ask for a massage after a tiring day of work in the laboratory, seeking Raven’s strong, slender hands on her back and shoulders, but it was the taste of her lips, the feel of her body pressing against her, that she was truly after.

And Raven didn’t mind one bit.

Couldn’t ever admit it out loud, but Becca loved Raven and she loved so much it hurt her. She wanted to take the next step with the tanned brunette. But she knew Raven wasn’t ready, and she probably would never be. And that was ok for now, or so the scientist thought.

For now, Raven didn’t mind the look of hurt Becca let slip from time to time, not until the moment she meets someone.

And it happened not long ago, the older woman hired a new assistant and apparently their chemistry outside the lab was so good that Becca decided to break things up with Raven.

The girl’s name was Peri and she made Becca smile the way Raven never could.

At the end of the day, when she tasted Becca’s lipstick for the last time it was just her natural lips, no more exotic lipstick. _‘Probably Peri likes her this way…’_ It felt cruelty free, all natural... and she cried for her, not for losing Becca to someone else, but because she could see her happy.

Becca. Happy. With someone else.

And it was alright. Just in time, because if Raven had been honest with Becca their last month of relationship, she could’ve told her that Anya, Raven’s childhood best friend, had been transferred to a new city... away from her. She feared the possibility of never see the smart and cute blonde again. Depression was starting to become more and more real.

Anya will forget about her if she moved outside the country, she’d ditch Raven and never see her again. But knowing that Becca was deeply in love with Peri somehow helped Raven’s restless soul. She felt abandoned by probably the only woman who could accept her and her heavy baggage, she felt betrayed and hurt.

She knew… Raven knew had messed up, big time with each and every single one of her past lovers. Wiping tears from her cheeks on her way back to her apartment, her phone chimed in. It was a text, from Anya.

_‘Hey, guess what? Got transferred to the city next to yours!’_

Raven’s eyes widened and replied immediately, _“Shut up! No way!”_

_‘Yes, way!’_

_“But what about Ontari?”_ She waited patiently for her blonde friend to reply, only to see on the screen the never ending ellipsis blinking as she was writing down the longest of the texts ever.

The answer she received was not what she expected.

_‘Short story? We’re not together anymore. So what about you helping me move in next week? I’ll be only half hour driving away from you!’_

As if by magic, all sorrows, regret and grim thoughts were banished from Raven’s mind.

Anya, _her_ Anya was coming back to her!

Before she could have pried for more information, Anya’s text told her to stop it.

_‘And yes, I’ll tell you all about my new failed relationship.’_

Grinning dumbly, Raven decided to let it go for now, _“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe!”_ she hesitated, but at the end adds a little teasing pet name.

***

**Anya**

Contrary to the popular believe. Anya Woods was an intelligent, caring and peaceful person, underneath the hard mask she was forced to wear.

_‘Try to use your words first. And never punch people’s face first, try to make it sound like you were defending yourself.’_

Several degrees in martial arts, and lots of lost fights had taught the dirty blonde to make her way in life.

 _‘Use my words? That’s your advice? But that’s what a functional adult would do Ann!’_ Anya’s little sister, Lexa, would tease her about.

Raven loved the interaction between the Wood sisters. 

…

She was eleven, almost twelve years old when Raven met Anya. The small and slender brunette was being pushed around by three other girls. The brunette tried to call them to stop their vexing demeanor. Apparently English wasn’t the brunette’s mother language and the girls started to mocking at her.

Frowning, Anya hurried her steps until she pushed the other girls away from the smaller girl.

Placing herself in between the brunette and the three girls, holding a fighting stance, Anya silently waited for them to dare and make a move. The girls, knowing that she was older and versed in taekwondo, opted for running out of their sight.

Pleased with herself, Anya dropped her fighting stance and her attention was dragged to the grumpy and annoyed brunette, who was flat on her back on the floor.

“ _Ugh, las niñas son estúpidas y malvadas en esta escuela también_.” The girl said in a different language. Anya chuckled understanding what she’d said. “ _¿Y tú de que te ríes?_ Este, I mean, what are you laughing at?” The smaller girl defensively asked.

A scraped knee, a cut on her lip and her proud wounded were Raven Reyes welcome into this new country her parent’s brought her to.

“I did understand you and, yes. _The girls in this school are stupid and mean too_.” Anya said, translating what the other just said, the girl said in Spanish.

Startled, the brunette got to her feet as fast as she could with the help of a nearby wall. Anya didn’t fail to notice she was wearing a brace around her left knee. Eyeing the device, she shook her head as she extended her hand in order to help the injured girl.

“You okay?”

Huffing, Raven replied, “Do I look okay to you?” Anya arched a brow, she found cute the way the _t‘s_ and _y’s_ rolled out of the girl’s tongue.

“You know, I don’t know where are you from, but where I’m from, when someone helps you, we thank them.” The blonde girl teasingly smiled, picking up from the floor a calculator and math book offering them to the stunned brunette.

Blushing, the smaller girl held up her hands, “I’m Raven, and you’re right. Thank you, uh…” she tilted her head waiting for her ‘savior’s’ name.

“Raven, I like your name.” The blonde nods to herself, “Oh, I’m Anya.” They both smiled, shaking hands in a very adult and polite gesture before bursting into fits of laughter.

…

When she was a teenager, every time Raven had kissed someone, she had to ask Anya for any kind of advice. After all, she has been her best friend since… well her whole life.

Anya’s been there for her way before the first time the brunette told her about the ‘funny feeling’ in her tummy whenever Finn hugged her cheek and kissed her cheek. Panic raised in the distressed Latina mind when she understood that it meant that she had to kiss Finn. On the lips. And she didn’t know how to kiss!

Therefore, she did the only thing she could think of: ask Anya to practice with her, to kiss her.

The blonde was startled at first, but eventually agreed, thinking that they both will overcome their fears of being a lousy kisser, plus, they were safe, they loved and care for each other. This could be beneficial for both of them.

Therefore, she said yes and their ‘practice’ sessions started.

But she got to kiss the boy and she was readying herself to take the next step with him. Thanks to her sessions with Anya, according to the boy she was an amazing kisser. And then, Finn broke her heart leaving her for an upper-class girl. A girl named Clarke-something.

Douche boy lets Raven get her hopes high, he let her think they were a couple, when they weren’t. The Latina didn’t even know they weren’t dating!

_“Just a few make out sessions when we studied and you thought we were an item? Geez Reyes, you’re very intense!”_

Broken hearted, Raven went to Anya’s and told her what happened. The blonde allowed her to cry her heart out on her shoulder, she hugged and kissed softly her forehead.

After a few minutes, maybe a couple of hours, Raven finally whispers, _‘Thank you for being there for me.’_ And she couldn’t stop herself, she kissed Anya’s cheek, then her chin and finally moved up towards the pink and plump lips she had kissed as practice so many times before.

Startled, Anya wanted to stop. She had set her mind: Telling her best friend about her new discovered feelings for her. But Raven’s tongue exploring her mouth, her roaming hands... all the blonde managed to voice out were a few whimpers and needy moans. Both shivered at the intimate touch, nails scratching the available skin, lips sucking-marking the other’s neck… neither of them wanted to stop whatever they were about to do.

Comforting kisses and hugs lead them to end up tangled beneath Anya’s dorky Star Wars sheets. Naked.

Raven never got to hear her best friend’s confession. Anya was in love with her. Deeply, truly, and stupidly in love with Raven.

After an awkward good morning greeting they decided that it was for the best not to talk about the first time the had sex. Anya nods, offering a loop sided smile. Raven couldn’t help it and joked about their first time being extra _special_.

_“Yeah, we both were **extra** dumb Rae!”_

_“I-I’m glad it was with you… you know?”_ Raven whispers, hugging Anya’s back, _“I know you’ll be there for me… you’re my best friend after all.”_

_“I’ll be your best friend till my last breath.”_

It was enough, Anya deduced Raven wasn’t into her _that way_ , and it was okay, after all the brunette had already allowed the blonde to have her in one of the most intimate way she could think of, and she was grateful for it.

…

_‘Anya’s going to live close by… I could take her out, have dinner nights with her… go drink together! Like in the old times, hang out and be silly with her. Again!’_

Raven had agreed to meet Anya in a nearby coffee shop, but they never made it inside the place. Because as soon as Raven saw the blonde getting off her car, she shouted Anya’s name and run towards her as fast as her mostly healed left leg allowed her.

Like magnets, immediately they were locked in each other’s arms. Face buried in the other’s neck, soft sobs and tiny, needy whimpers were heard. They hugged so hard that it appeared to be the most hurtful hug in the world, but it had been years since they last touch each other.

When her lips softly touched the blonde’s chin, she couldn’t help it, Raven aimed at Anya’s lips and planted a soft but firm peck on them. She had to kiss her best friend, she had missed Anya so damn much! Brown eyes widened in surprise when she felt a hand pulling her by the back of her waist, and the blonde’s lips parting slightly and the soft and wet muscle of Anya’s tongue tried to make its way inside her mouth.

She kissed Anya back, hands around the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer to her. Just because… Raven kissed her best friend, her first real friend and her first… well, basically the best thing she’s had in her life. A soft moan escaped the Latina’s lips when she felt a hand holding her by the back of her neck, turning their soft kiss into a very heated make out session right in front the coffee shop’s door.

The blonde, started, surprised and the only thing she could think of was to reciprocate so she kissed Raven back, putting in the kiss the feelings she’s bottled up for her along those years of friendship.

Grinning into the kiss, the brunette opened her mouth, allowing Anya’s tongue owning her mouth, another shameless moan left Raven’s throat, deeper and needier than she had heard herself moan before, and this pulled the blonde out of her reverie. Stepping back, she let go of Raven giving her a concerned look. Shaking her head, the brunette pulled herself against Anya once again, pressing the blonde against her front, holding onto her by the hem of her leather jacket.

“Hey,” Anya’s breath hit her ear. She hadn’t noticed her forehead was pressed against the crook of the blonde’s neck, she’d forgotten how tall Anya was! “-long time not see, Rae.”

Grinning like the idiot she felt, she shakily managed to reply, “Hey to you too stranger,” unable to keep her teasing self from messing with her lifetime friend, Raven whispers against Anya’s ear, “-you’re getting better at kissing! Any other improved skills you want to brag about?”

Anya chuckles at the brunette’s words, “Wouldn’t you want to know?” She winked mischievously.

_‘A wink… Anya. Winked at me!’_

Raven was stunned. She felt her ears reddening, her body hot and bothered, ready to attack Anya’s lips again when she took a better look at the blonde’s face, there was something odd about her makeup.

_‘Anya’s never used so much makeup before…’_

And then she saw it. Anya’s lipstick was smudged in the corners of her mouth a dark and ugly bruise partially covered was showing itself. Raven frowned at the sight, she placed a hand over the blonde’s cheek and her suspicions were confirmed when Anya flinched at the tender contact.

Hugging her friend by the waist, trying to get a better view of Anya’s fragile frame, the Latina heard a deep hiss, a painful one, when her hand pressed Anya’s lower waist. Shaking her head, the Latina traced a circle around her friend’s left eye softly, removing the concealing hiding another dark-purple bruise.

Panic was rising in Anya’s eyes, a silent tear running down her cheek, hazel eyes looking away from her friend. The tear washed off a line of makeup allowing the bruised and reddened skin to be on full display.

Raven knew the truth.

“Ontari.” The Latina stated, a finger tenderly tracing the injured area, “You weren’t transferred,” Anya shook her head no, “-do you have a place to stay?” She whispers softly acquiring another short shake of the blonde’s head.

“But Rae-”

The Latina took a deep breath cutting Anya’s complains. Trying to steady her voice, Raven spoke raggedly, her long forgotten accent making its appearance. The blonde remembers that it only happened when Raven was utterly upset.

“Ann, you’re coming with me. We’ll talk about this,” she cups the blonde’s injured cheek, “-whenever you’re ready.”

Someone had dared to lay a hand on her, _her_ Anya! The same woman she promised months ago to protect and she couldn’t.

Nodding silently, Anya allow herself to be held in her friend’s protective arms. She felt devastated, wounded, ashamed and weak. Anya was hurt and not only physically. The woman she thought was in love with her, Ontari, turned out to be a monster.

“It’s okay, you’re fine. I’m here. I’ll not anyone hurt you again.” Raven promised as she cried along with Anya, hugging her, promising that everything will be alright.

This time, Raven Reyes vows to herself that shell unleash hell upon the next one who dare to look in the wrong at Anya. She’ll die in the processes of keeping her girl safe if she must.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already editing the final chapter!
> 
> Lemme know if you want to read the end of this or just tell me whatcha think about this angsty story.
> 
> Oh yeah, nice and fluff smut in Chapter 3! I had to cut short Ch2...


	3. Destination: Your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending… so here we go!

...

Last time she saw her wearing makeup, when they meet again after so many years apart, Anya was wearing a thick layer of makeup. Her lips had left a mess on Raven’s cheeks and lips, not that the brunette minded. Her main concern was to help her blonde best friend to gain her confidence back again.

And it was a very good sign, after a couple of months sharing her apartment with her best friend she felt very happy to see the blonde going back to her snarky and sassy self. The soft, almost imperceptible touches of makeup her and sometimes there were the sign the Latina was waiting for.

What Anya had gone through shall not be forgotten, but overcome. The blonde was doing great, so good that someday out of nothing she invited Raven out.

_‘A date?’_ Raven had to confirm.

They had kissed of course, and cuddle in the same bed, but nothing beyond that. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she didn’t want to _push_ Anya.

But on one particular day, to make her point cross, Anya held her by the waist and kissed passionately before nodding her head making the Latina to mumble her answer.

_‘Claro… Sí, sí!’_ Raven eagerly nods correcting herself, _‘Uhm, I mean of course yes!’_

Chuckling, Anya replied, _‘I almost forgot how cute you look when you switch to change languages and translates for me, Rae. But remember, I do understand Spanish.’_

…

She wanted to take things slow, she really did, but Anya’s kisses tasted like glory! Now they were sweet, eager, happier. Tonight, they tasted like red wine and the blonde was being a total tease with her hands roaming all over the brunette’s back and hips. Raven grinned in the kiss; no more sadness, just Anya being her former sassy self.

That’s how Raven preferred it. How she used to remember Anya’s kisses.

_‘W-Wait…’_ She tried, _‘-Ann, plea… oh, shit!’_ Raven gasped when Anya took her own blouse off, pushing and straddling the Latina, who is sitting on the couch.

Sharing the apartment with the blonde was a blessing and a course at this moment!

_‘If you don’t want this-’_ Anya pressed her shirtless body against Raven’s, _‘-just tell me, Rae.’_ She kissed teasingly the younger woman’s breast bone, her chin and right cheek, whispering, _‘I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’ve been dying to be with you, like this, again… Rae, I lo-’_

She didn’t let her finish; she knew what Anya was about to tell her. The blonde felt the _same_ about her! Soon she darted her lips and crashed them against Anya’s knowing what she was about to say, and even though she wanted to hear it, Raven allowed herself to be greedy this time, only this once time in her life _she_ wanted to take the first step. She wanted to be the one to say those words. And this once, she totally need to say those _three_ words.

Pulling back slowly, Raven grinned at the lust and desire that clouded Anya’s features.

_‘Wha-’_

_‘Be my girlfriend.’_ Raven blurted, startling herself and Anya at the need in her words.

_‘I am your girl friend.’_ The blonde teased, biting Raven’s lower lip earning a huff from the frustrated Latina.

_‘You know what I meant.’_

Smirking back at the sassy brunette, Anya removed herself from her lap helping Raven to stand up, tugging her by the hand towards her bedroom.

Momentarily forgetting how to breath, now lying on her bed with Anya straddling her waist once again, eyes never leaving the beautiful blonde, she felt her pulse rise with each and every single piece of clothing Anya took off, first her belt, then the skirt, and when the blonde was about to remove her bra, Raven sits up straight and cover Anya’s bare breasts with her hands.

_‘Ann, your answer… please-’_

_‘You already know my answer, Rae?’_ Anya evasively said, enjoying the longing she could see in the brunette’s eyes. A roll of her hips and a small bite in Raven’s lower lip had the Latina shaking with need for her.

_‘Please.. I-I...’_ Raven whispers nervously, but this was Anya, she –they- were safe, _‘-I want to make love to you. I need to kno-’_ The blonde’s lips clashed against hers in a needy and loving way.

And just like that Anya’s teasing behavior was broken, allowing her feelings, her longing for Raven to take over.

_‘I do.’_ Anya whispers wrapping her arms around Raven, pressing their foreheads together.

_‘-eh…sorry, what? Kinda hard to think you know.’_ The Latina slightly joked, short nails running down Anya’s bare spine making her shiver at the soft touch.

_‘Yes, Rae. I want to be your girlfriend, not a girl who’s just your friend.’_

Nuzzling her nose into Raven’s neck, Anya could barely contain her giggles. She was so _happy!_ Her first real friend, her first kiss and her first… well, basically her first _everything_ was finally giving them a chance!

_‘Silly bird,’_ The blonde kissed sweetly Raven’s lips, resting her forehead against the Latina’s crook inhaling her scent.

_‘And I do too, you know?’_ Raven whispers against her temple. Hugging her by the waist. Anya straighten herself up and tilted her head cutely waiting for her to continue, _‘I love you, Anya. Like, I’m a dumbass for not seeing it earlier, I’ve been in love with you since lik-hmpff!’_

Grinning, she decided to show her girlfriend how happy her words made her, thus, Anya kissed her with abandon, holding Raven by the neck and pressing their bodies as humanly possible together. The kiss was short and passionate before they pulled back, searching in each other eyes any doubt at their encounter.

Anya was exhilarated to find happiness clouding brown eyes. Relieve filled the blonde’s heart and she squealed as she felt Raven’s strong hands cupping her ass, easily turning them so that the blonde’s back was pressed against mattress. The Latina moved between the woman’s now open thighs and continued their kiss, tongue requesting entrance into the hot mouth. The taste which greeted her was a heady mix of Anya and red wine.

That night, right when she allowed herself to be seduced by Anya, she made a silent promise.

_‘I’ve been dumb long enough. And I swear Anya Woods, I’ll make you fall in love with me each and every single day of my life. You’ll not regret having me around.’_

…

Cuddling, hugging… just being in contact with Raven’s skin soothes her heart. Months later, after they started to date, she was lying in Raven’s arms, dozing off a little when the brunette’s soft chuckles prompt hazel eyes to open.

_‘How can you be so nice to me? I’ve been an arse and made you wait all these years to be together Ann.’_ Raven whispers, her hand holding Anya’s and kissing her knuckles softly.

_‘Hey! Don’t you talk about my girlfriend that way, or we’ll have a problem.’_ The blonde threatens playfully.

Raven manages a smile. _‘Gods, I love you,’_ she murmurs making a grin appear in the blonde’s face, _‘-all these years… I thought something was wrong, that I just didn’t know how to love someone… that I was being stupid. The beginning felt good, but it never was… I mean,’_ she gave Anya a soft kiss on her cheek, _‘-and with you…’_

_‘It wasn’t perfect with them. Not even with Becca.’_ Anya sighed, very well knowing what her girlfriend meant, _‘Trust me, I know.’_ Kissing her girl’s chin, she cuddled closer to Raven, burying her face in the crook of the Latina’s neck, _‘-for a second, I thought that… **she** was the closest to what I needed, but she wasn’t you.’ _ She tightened her grip on Raven, _‘Then she slapped me the first time and…’_

_‘Shh, I know, love. I know.’_ Raven cooed and kissed Anya’s hair, _‘That bitch was cray-cray, and her name’s Ontari. Say it, do not turn your experience into a taboo, please.’_ Kissing Anya’s temple sweetly, she moved and kissed her cheek, and then the blonde’s chin.

Nodding against Raven’s touch, Anya couldn’t repress a shudder that ran down her spine at sweet caresses her girlfriend happily performed.

_‘Hey,’_ Raven calls softly, _‘-I am your girlfriend, you are with me. Do not think about her… she can’t touch anymore.’_ Anya nods again, smiling against her girlfriend this time, _‘If she dares to get close to you, I’ll skin her alive.’_

That statement made the blonde laugh blissfully until said sound changed and was replaced with an unexpected moan. Raven was rubbing the blonde’s arse with both hands in the most sensual way.

A small chuckle escaped Anya’s lips before she leaned forwards and kissed again those inviting lips. The kiss escalated quickly, and suddenly it became more impassioned. Raven wound her arms around the blonde’s waist, allowing the blonde on top her to lead the kiss.

With Anya’s lips on her pulse point, Raven whispers softly, _‘You sure?’_

 

Biting the brunette’s lower lip, earning a gasp, the blonde chuckles nodding, _‘Oh, you started it!’_ She soothes Raven’s lip with her tongue softly and she gasped when she felt a familiar circular movement of Anya hips against hers.

The brunette maneuvered her body so that she was on top, facing Anya, and slowly slid up to pay attention to the spot below her girlfriend’s heart. She knew it drove the blonde crazy when she kissed and sucked there possessively.

_‘I love you… you don’t know how mu-’_ Raven’s words were cut off by a shattering kiss. Despite being on the bottom, Anya managed her way into the stubborn Latina’s heart and mind.

_‘I love you too, Rae… since we were kids, but-’_ Anya purred, hastening the rocking of her hips, _‘Why don’t you show me how much you love me instead?’_ The blonde whispers, left hand wandered down Raven’s abdomen, fingers slowly caressing as they moved under the loosen pajama pants.

Between kisses, caresses, and tender words, Raven spent that night, just like most of their previous nights together, making love to Anya in the most tender way possible taking her time and worshiping every inch of her skin.

Smiling softly at the sweet noises she coaxed from Anya, Raven thanked whatever goddess allowed them to be together.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kay, that's all for now! 
> 
> If you liked this story lemme know in a comment. I have so much more ideas and I really want to keep writing about Anya and Raven, Lexa and Clarke too! I just need to know that someone's reading me out there :)
> 
> Till next time, ta dah!!


End file.
